Napoleon Bonaparte
Napoleon Bonaparte was the famous leader and the Emperor of the French. Born in Corsica, Napoleon grew up under the First French Republic and served successfully in campaigns against the First and Second Coalition. After staging a coup d'état in 1799, Napoleon installed himself as the First Consul. Five years later, the French Senate made him emperor of the nation. During his reign, the emperor waged a series of wars called the Napoleonic Wars. His main goal was to spread the influence of France and expand his empire. Bonaparte's success was due in part to his alliances through his friends and family members who took command of nations that fell to French forces. After his failures in his invasion of Russia of 1812, his campaign for expansion came to an end. After being defeated in the Battle of Waterloo, Napoleon was imprisoned on the island of Saint Helena by his subordinates. While there, the emperor died of stomach cancer; however, scientists believe he died from arsenic poisoning. Battle vs. George Washington (by Omnicube1) George Washington has just dismounted his horse and is rubbing his arms to keep warm. He walks slowly through a forest filled with trees showered in snow. Fog is blown from his mouth as he breaths. He collapses to his knees and places his hands in a praying position. "Lord, grant my men and I the strength to fight the British and bestow the freedom that you have guaranteed our great nation," pleas Washington. Suddenly there is a loud crack and a lead ball flies into the snow beside him. Washington turns around in shock and discovers Napoleon Bonaparte standing several yards behind him, holding a Flintlock Dagger. Napoleon smirks. "Prayer is for the feeble, American." exclaims the French Emperor, and draws another Flintlock Dagger and fires. Washington craftily dodges the flying ball and draws his British Sea Service Flintlock Pistol and fires. The ball narrowly misses Napoleon who does not even flinch. Washington tries to quickly load his flintlock but the Emperor reaches him. He kicks away the pistol, grabs Washington, and pulls him up. He then punches him across the face, splitting the future president's right nostril. His nose begins to bleed. Napoleon then draws out the Flintlock Dagger again and slashes at Washington. He cuts across the chest and blood is spilled. The wound, however, is superficial. He retreats back over the hills. Napoleon, being a slow runner, follows the blood stains across the snow. He looks up at the hill when he discovers that the blood trail ends. He sees Washington armed with a Brown Bess. The mechanism flashes and the musket fires. The lead ball curves, missing the Frenchman. Washington grimaces in anguish. "You poor American, muskets are useless!" shouts Napoleon who draws his Jean Lapage Carbine, unleashing a minié ball. It misses Washington, who pops back up and fires his musket. He finally makes his mark. The ball carves through the Emperor's left thigh, debilitating him. "AHHH!" screams Napoleon. He draws his rapier. "Come fight me you petty American!" urges Bonaparte. "Gladly," replies Washington. He draws his cavalry sabre from the scabbard. He rushes down the hill and slashes. Napoleon parries the sabre easily. He stabs back several times, but Washington parries and dodges. Napoleon unleashes another stab with full force. The blade reflects off of Washington's sabre, leaving a deep cut through his right upper arm. He falls to his knees, his left arm grasping the wound. Napoleon steps behind Washington, picks up his dropped British flintlock, and pulls back the hammer. "Prayer to your God that I grant you a quick, painless death." taunts the Emperor. "Lord, grant me the power and swiftness to slay my enemy." prays Washington. "He does not care," mocks Napoleon who prepares to fire the pistol. Suddenly, Washington spins around and stabs the Emperor with his bayonet. Napoleon chokes on his blood and collapses to the ground. He looks at the lifeless body. "May God grant you the pleasure of eternal torment in Gehenna," exclaims Washington. He stumbles and gets back on to his horse. "Break dawn with full speed, Nelson." WINNER: GEORGE WASHINGTON Expert's Opinion While Napoleon had weapons twenty years newer in age, Washington had the motivation of freedom that had proven a militia of small numbers to defeat an army of large numbers. Having such an experience, George Washington had what it took to beat Napoleon. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Charles Cornwallis (by Lucas The Great) Napoleon: Cornwallis: Napoleon, ready to prepare an attack on Cornwallis' army, unsheathes his sword and yells along with his 4 Grande Armee Soldiers. Cornwallis and 4 British Soldiers spot him and draw their weapons. Napoleon's soldier runs and impales a British Soldier with his rapier . Cornwallis tells his men to fire from behind the Cannon and trees, which they do. One of Cornwallis' men fire the cannon, killing Napoleon's lieutenant . Both sides fire their flintlocks with each getting a kill . Napoleon and the two Grande Armee soldiers split up to look for the enemies. "Hé les gars, je crois que j'ai trouvé un soldat ennemi (Hey guys, I think I found an enemy soldier)" said a Grande Armee soilder to Napoleon and the other soldier as he spots one of Cornwallis' soldiers. He grabs his Charleville Musket and fires from behind. The british soldier slumps down and dies . Cornwallis and his last man run away to their cover. Napoleon's man fires his cannon, killing Cornwallis' last soldier . Cornwallis slowly walks into the forest to find Napoleon and his men. He cuts through a leaf with his bayonet and sees a hand holding a Charleville musket. He quickly moves to avoid the gunfire, and then pulls out the Grande Armee soldier from the treetops. The two get into a fight, with the soldier throwing Cornwallis against the trees. Outside, the Grande Armee soldier with Napoleon sees the two men and prepares to fire his Flintlock. Cornwallis' thrusts his bayonet through the soldier's heart . The other Grande Armee member unsheathes his Rapier and runs after Cornwallis. Cornwallis turns and fires his Flintlock, but misses. The Grande Armee man catches up and tries to stab him, but Cornwallis smashes his face against a tree. The two struggle to gain control of their weapons and Cornwallis succeeds, he thrusts his Bayonet into the soilder's throat . The two generals starts poking their weapons at each other but both block. Napoleon grunts and stabs Cornwallis in the neck . The lifeless body of Charles Cornwallis falls on the ground. Napoleon shouts "Pour les Français et le grand! (For the French and the great)" in victory before walking away to look for another attack. Winner: Napoleon Bonaparte Expert's Opinion Bonaparte seemed like the better man to Cornwallis who on the other hand was only famous for losing in Yorktown, making Napoleon the victor. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Nader Shah (by Impaler5150) The battle begins with Nader Shah scouting out his vast territory. Napoleon and 4 of his French soldiers are seen by Nader and 4 of his Persian soldiers. Then, gunfire erupts. Napoleon's soldier fires a Wheelock pistol, killing one of Nader's soldiers (5-4). Nader's pistol wielding soldier fires off his Arabian flintlock pistol, killing the Wheelock pistol bearer(4-4). Napoleon, seeing the armies collide, stabs Nader's right hand man through the corradit artery with the rapier (4-3).Nader counters with a Persian shamsir saber with a stab to Napoleon's right hand man (3-3). Napoloen's musketeer, hiding behind a tree, exchanges fire with the Persian, wielding a Persian musket. Both men hit each other, killing each other with textbook head shots (2-2). Nader kills of Napoleon's remaining soldier with a stab to the chest with his Khyber knife (1-2). Napoleon, still on horseback, retaliates by slashing the neck of the remaining Persian soldier, running away (1-1). Napoleon gets off his horse and now faces off with Nader. After parrying with their respective knives, each leader stabs the other. But Nader charges at Napoleon, but Napoleon knows Nader's coming, so he spins around and slashes Nader's throat, killing him instantly (1-0). Napoleon, wounded and all, gets on his and gallups away, finally conquering all of what was Nader's lands. Expert's Opinion While both were comparable to one another, Napoleon had modern weaponry and more ambition than Nader, thereby winning him the battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:French Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters Category:Dictators Category:Human Warriors